Episode 1 - Cold Open
Opening Text "Hey...We don't have an intro anymore...It's kind of embarrassing. But...How about this music? Cool, right? Maybe just imagine Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. It's getting exciting now...Probably going to start soon...Oh, almost forgot...This is Episode 1...Of...Crap, missed the timing on the music. Dragons and Things. When Last We Met The cold winds blow across jagged, snow covered rocks, and cut into the poorly covered flesh of 5 ragged travelers, trying to make their way down to warmer air. They are lucky the winter months are still a ways off, or they would surely be dead by now, lost and unprepared as they are for their journey home. And where is home? The town of Trapsborough, where they have made as many enemies as they have friends? Anderley? Where Sir Quigley of Arrander claims to have found purpose in his life? Or perhaps it is time to move on? Find somewhere far away where no one has ever heard of Krag, Alex, Leera, Markus or Quigley. Someplace where ancient prophecies and dead gods cannot find them.' It is a moot point for the moment. All there is now is the cold descent through winding, twisting, labyrinthine paths. None of you know where you are going after your escape from the mountain fortress of Lunai. You defeated your enemies, gained your freedom, but are far from safety. For all the strange beasts and powerful villains you have faced, it seems kind of sad that the thing most likely to kill you now is the cold, uncaring mountainside you are trying to escape. But we’ll leave you for just a moment, because your destiny no longer holds the weight it once did. Threads of fate have been severed, and now it is the actions of others that will determine much of what is to come. In the mountain fortress of Lunai, chaos reigns. Kord, the high inquisitor of a fading god, is dead by your hands, and the remaining forces of Lunai are but a few soldiers and acolytes. One figure of power remains. An elf woman, who now enters Kord’s chambers and searches for something, and finds it. A secret door, a hidden path, and then a chamber, kept out of sight and out of mind. Lying on a table is a book, an ancient text of incredible and unknown power, plucked from the wizard Markus’s possession when he was prisoner just days ago. The Codex of Woe. She places her palm upon the cover of the tome, and closes her eyes, as if asking some inner voice what to do. Deep underground, an outcast priest lies buried and restless, waiting for the threads of fate to come together for a plan woven centuries ago. A plan to destroy the remnants of a dead god, to ascend to that god’s place, to become more than any mortal ever dared. A shadow fills the tomb, a moving, living darkness that has shape and form, and two glowing red eyes. The spirit of the outcast priest senses a presence, and then suddenly knows the sharp terror of the rabbit that meets the wolf. When it is over, neither the outcast priest, nor the darkness exist, but there is something in that tomb. Something new, and something terrible. And now back to the mountainside, it is early day. You five rise from a restless sleep to face the day and hope you find your way. Whatever your long term goals are, you must descend this mountain before it claims you. What do you do? '''Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim read prizes as Mama Chelas. * Paizo - Pathfinder Goblin Plush * Paizo - Pathfinder Core Rulebook - Pocket Edition Trivia * Episode 1 - Cold Open was the first episode to air from the Krag Kave. * This is the shortest episode in the show's history at 2 hours 26 minutes and 30 seconds. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Krag: "The most amazing part of it all is that you guys helped us do all this, in a weeks time." Alex: "It felt like forever." Krag: "It's felt like a month since we played that last.." Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1